bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Ayon
Appearance Allon is a Chimera-like being obtained with the Quimera Parca ability, made from Apache, Mila-Rose and Sun-Sun's left arms. Looking into its eyes, Rangiku remarks that it is like staring down a bottomless hole. Allon is also a large being, almost 7-8 ft tall. It is also enormously strong, taking a chunk out of Rangiku Matsumoto's abdomen and swiping Momo Hinamori away with a swing of its mighty arms. Each of Allons' body parts represent each animal of his creators.Deer skull mask, and legs and lower body from Apacchi Character outline Many show disgust at Allon, Matsumoto commenting on how staring at its eyes is like looking down an endless pit. Apache even says that they should have never brought it out that "it's so gross anyway", which was not something well understood until Allon displayed his true nature. Hisagi says it's a monster after feigning his weakness for kido. Allon also does not appear to respond to Apache, Mila or Sun-Sun. Sun-Sun comments that "she's never seen it respond to anything they say". Commander-General Yamamoto refuses to continue fighting him, stating that "It is only depressing to continue attacking a pitiful beast like you." Allon also seems to have a level of cunning as it is able to feign defeat from Hisagi's kido attack and luring him into an attack. It also seems to have an extreme amount of flexibility, despite its size, able to twist its head completely without any damage to its insides, and can also twist its arms around so that it can attack from behind. In chapter 338 it is revealed that Allon curently has two eyes, both of which produce cero. Though, when viewed with the two eyes revealed, his appearance can be questioned if his cero eyes are his actual eyes, and the deer skull is the nose of his facial structure, with the "eye-holes" being its nostrils. Synopsis Fake Karakura Town arc Allon is first challenged by Momo Hinamori and Rangiku Matsumoto as the three Fraccions release it. As soon as it is released, it gives Rangiku a punch on her abdomen that removes nearly the entirety of her waist and proceeds to knock Momo attempting to heal Rangiku. It then walks towards her to finish her, but is interrupted by Shūhei Hisagi and Izuru Kira. Izuru rushes to rescue and heal the two women while Shūhei challenges Allon. Shūhei, unaware of Allon's weaknesses or strengths, carefully attempts kido, at which Allon shows a weakness, collapsing. Shūhei then proceeds to finish it off, but finds to his shock that Allon was only feigning weakness and is cornered as Allon twists its body in abnormal ways to attack him. Allon successfully takes hold of Shūhei after a short struggle, and reveals its enormous mouth positioned directly underneath its mask, but is interrupted by Tetsuzaemon Iba, who sneaks behind it. While showing no outward reaction, leading Tetsuzaemon to believe that he had succeeded, it reveals an eye under its mane that fires a cero at him. Tetsuzaemon's condition is unknown. Then Allon, instead of devouring Shūhei as it originally intended, uses its Sonído to appear in front of Shūhei, surprising him greatly. It then takes hold of Shūhei and begins to crush him until he loses consciousness. It then proceeds to where Izuru is healing Momo and Rangiku, causing Izuru to show visible fear. It is interrupted by a large hole forming on its chest, inflicted by none other than General Yamamoto, who interrupts the fight, all the while grumbling on how pathetic the "kids" were; forcing him to fight. Allon's reaction follows its injury seemingly surprised by the wound or shocked at the presence of blood, but slowly, its right limbs swell to large proportions, leading its whole body to grow in size. After being demeaned by Yamamoto, it is cut in half by the commander's zanpakutō ability, "Nadegiri". After this, its left half rises and lunges towards Yamamoto only to be chastised by him and burned into oblivion. Powers & Abilities Despite (seemingly) lacking sentience, Allon is incredibly strong, defeating four Lieutenant-level Shinigami officers with little effort. He was strong enough for Captain Yamamoto to step in (though Yamamoto killed him with little efort). *'Enhanced Strength': The creature is tremendously strong and was able to rip out everything under the ribs of Rangiku on her right side and severely incapacitate Momo with a single punch. It also easily broke free from the chains of Shūhei's Shikai. When enraged Allon can enlarge its size by many folds, bringing about further increase to its already ridiculous level of strength. *'Enhanced Speed': Particularly fast for its size, Allon is able to cross relatively great distances in a blink of an eye, and attack at the same time. Whether this is a form of Sonído is unknown. *'Cero': From an eyespot on the back of its head, Allon can shoot a Cero blast powerful enough to incapacitate a Shinigami Lieutenant. *'Flexibility': Despite Allon's massive size, it is able to perform remarkable stunts of flexibility, such as twisting its head around completely to face Shūhei and twisting its arm to punch Shūhei. *'Physical Immortality': After being cut in half by Yamamoto, its left half was still able to attack. It is unknown if this applies to its whole body, or if the left is an exception. Category:Hollow